Passing of the Forbidden
by DustyFall
Summary: AU Kaoru is wife of Soujirou, a pilot in the Chinese Army. Kenshin is a writer, married to Tomoe. They meet and fall in love. The problem is... they are married. What can they do to be together? Or will their relationship always remain forbidden?
1. The Wives

Passing of the Forbidden  
  
Hi...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =Monday=  
  
"Kaoru..." A hand shook the woman sitting in a wooden chair in front of the house, facing the street.  
  
"Kaoru." The hand became persistent. The woman in the chair gave a groan, but the eyes were still shut tightly against the blazing sun. The handed yanked the bun; the woman winced, but gave no other response.  
  
"KAORU!" Blue eyes flew open as the woman in the chair tumbled into the street.  
  
The young woman swayed back and forth, trying to avoid the bustle of peddlers. She finally made her way back to the porch to find her seat occupied.  
  
She kneed in front of the chair, "Will Tsutomu be a good boy and give Kaoru back her seat?" She begged. She stood up, folding her arms.  
  
The little boy with golden eyes shook his little head, "No." He remained in his seat, glaring at her. He folded his arms, mimicking Kaoru.  
  
"Tsutomu." Kaoru tapped her foot.  
  
"Leave him be Kaoru. Aunt Tokio wants you inside."  
  
Kaoru spun around to meet another pair of golden eyes. "Yes Gina."  
  
Gina pulled her bun tighter, "Did you not get enough sleep last night Kaoru?" She asked worriedly as the two women entered the house.  
  
Kaoru looked at her companion, "No... I'm just a little tired,"  
  
Kaoru glanced around the house. The three families shared it, a home the government provided. They were lucky; termites infested the house next door. Tokio was careful not to let the little bugs near the house.  
  
"You all right Kaoru?" Tokio peered from the kitchen. She had soft brown eyes and wispy black hair tied back in a bun. "You worried about Soujirou?"  
  
Tokio was the oldest of all the woman. She had been married five years now, with two children, and another on its way. She was only thirty-four.  
  
Kaoru nodded. Her husband, Soujirou Seta, was a pilot for the Chinese Army.  
  
Gina patted Kaoru comfortingly, "We all are." Kaoru took a little solace in her words.  
  
Tokio snorted, "I'm not."  
  
Gina crocked her head, raising her eyebrow. Kaoru just bowed her head, not willingly that Tokio saw the smile on her face.  
  
Tokio sighed, "Maybe I am..." She brandished the knife she had been using to chop vegetables with, "Don't tell Hajime."  
  
Kaoru and Gina took a few steps back, nodding.  
  
They all knew to keep their fears inside. Wives of pilots, wives of any military man, feared for their husband's lives. Would the next letter they receive be one about his death?  
  
Kaoru had only been married two years. Her father had arranged it. She did not even met Soujirou until the wedding day. Actually, only a few women actually knew whom their husbands were before they were married.  
  
Kaoru would turn twenty-five this year. As a traditional wife, she was expected to keep the house and bear children. They didn't have a house to their own... Kaoru longed for the spacious farm she had grown up in.  
  
Tokio sighed again, "This baby is really kicking." She patted her stomach, "I have a feeling it's another boy."  
  
Gina rushed forward, "Let me finish Aunt Tokio. You better get some rest."  
  
"Where are Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi?" Tokio asked as she handed Gina the knife.  
  
"Tsutomu is outside." Kaoru announced as she helped Tokio up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Tsuyoshi is sleeping in the dining room." Gina called from the kitchen.  
  
Gina was the youngest; only twenty- two. She had been married less than a year, to Okita Souji. She was Tokio's husband's niece, and he had arranged her marriage. She had one of those, fairy tale romances. Girl and guy meet and fall in love, girl has an arranged marriage, so does the guy; to each other.  
  
Kaoru thought it was sweet; she just wished her life were a fairy tale.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru returned to the kitchen, "Can I help?"  
  
Gina baulked. Kaoru's cooking was... not exactly the best. Gina resigned; perhaps Kaoru had picked up a few tips from Aunt Tokio.  
  
"Will they be back tonight?" Kaoru asked as she let the soup simmer.  
  
Gina looked out at the setting sun, "I don't know... it's been nearly a week."  
  
Their husbands had been gone for a long time.  
  
There was a loud wailing from next door. Gina and Kaoru glanced at each other. This area was the living quarters of military personnel. There could only be one reason for such a cry; a death notice.  
  
Gina's shoulders sagged, "Do you want to go check?" Kaoru could see her fingers trembling.  
  
Kaoru shook her head frenetically. How many woman had she comforted, how many tears were shed... she couldn't bear to see the heartbroken faces of the wives and children. "You should... I've done it many times already."  
  
Gina nodded as she hurried next door.  
  
Kaoru glanced at Tsutomu who had wandered in, "And I will do it many times more."  
  
"Where's Ma?" Tsutomu cried.  
  
"Hush!" Kaoru instructed, "Ma's tired. Be a good boy and..." She glanced around for something to occupy the boy. Tsutomu ignored her and entered the dining room. Kaoru shrugged, continuing to stir the pot.  
  
A loud howl was heard, then smashing and banging. Kaoru rushed into the room to find the brothers fighting. She managed to pull Tsutomu from his younger brother, who promptly began to sob.  
  
"Kaoru?" Tokio stepped down the stairs slowly, "Tsutomu." She scolded. She rocked Tsuyoshi. Soon the child was asleep. Tsutomu himself had nodded of in Kaoru's lap.  
  
Tokio glanced around, "Where did Gina go?"  
  
"Here Aunt Tokio." Gina shuffled slowly into the dining room.  
  
"What's wrong Gina?" Kaoru asked. Gina looked pale against the soft lamplight, her face strained with tears.  
  
"It's... it's Mrs. Jing... her two sons..." Gina blurted out.  
  
Kaoru gasped. Mrs. Jing was one of the strongest women Kaoru had met. She had seven sons, all serving in the army. Five were already dead, now the other two made her sonless.  
  
"Oh my..." Tokio hugged her son closer.  
  
Kaoru froze. Mrs. Jing, a widow since her husband died years ago, was now alone. "Is she all right?"  
  
Gina shook her head, "She... looked... lost... no tears... just empty..."  
  
The house was quiet, as the women sat in silent reflection.  
  
Tokio finally opened her mouth. Inspiration, Kaoru thought, the wisdom of the one who is a sage.  
  
"Something burned." Tokio said flatly.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru laid awake in bed that night. The moon shone a soft light into the cold room.  
  
Gina's words rang in Kaoru's ears. Just empty... would she look like that when Soujirou died... or would she sob her eyes out. What exactly were in feelings for Soujirou? It could be love, but Kaoru had never been in love.  
  
What was it that kept Kaoru wanting something else, something different, to get away?  
  
What was it?  
  
*** =Friday=  
  
"Aunt Tokio! I got it! I got it!" Gina hurried into the house.  
  
Tokio scolded her niece, "Gina, do not be so loud."  
  
Gina bowed her head, "I'm sorry... but I got the two new Kenshin Himura novel..." She proudly held up bound books excitedly.  
  
Tokio smiled as she ran her hands over the cover, "Sunflower Dances... and Wooden Angel."  
  
"What is that?" Kaoru came down the stairs. She was always the last one to wake up in the house.  
  
"The two new Kenshin Himura books!" Gina squealed happily.  
  
"Who is he?" Kaoru asked. She had never heard of him.  
  
"Kenshin Himura! How could you not know?" Gina said.  
  
Tokio opened the book, "Kenshin Himura is a writer, a poet... a man who does a wonder with words. You should read his works."  
  
Gina nodded, "I have a couple..." She pulled a book from the shelf, "Try this one... its called Passing of the Forbidden."  
  
The rest of the mourning the three women spent in the front of the house, engrossed in the books.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erm... not the best chapter I've written...  
  
It's just an introduction... You've met Kaoru... and her life  
  
Erm... so yeah... I try...  
  
Okay... just review I guess... I don't know if I should continue this... please review??? 


	2. The Husbands

Passing of the Forbidden  
  
12/3/2003  
  
Hey!! Thanks for clicking on the Passing of the Forbidden button.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need this here? Yes I do. Please don't sue me!  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
Lady Amakakeru: Thanks for the compliment! ^^ And I'll be sure to mention where this story takes place in this chapter! I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
Wistful-Eyes: Well... if there is one thing I hate more than useless flames (I like criticism) that is cliché! I do certainly like Tomoe. (I hate bashings!) And I do realize Kenshin did love Tomoe. I don't plan on making my story predictable... blah... I despise clichés!! I hope you will continue to read! I'm also not sure if it's a true K+K... my story writes itself... (I won't have Akira pop up... I might have him as a minor character... but not as a 'love interest' for Tomoe)  
  
+++++  
  
Beware of OCCness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
=Saturday=  
  
"And they lived, a fairy tale ending." Kaoru sighed as she placed the book beside her.  
  
"That's how all his novels end..." Gina said coming into Kaoru's room. "He's such a romantic... I wonder what his wife feels..."  
  
"He's married?" Kaoru asked as she gathered the laundry and headed downstairs.  
  
"Of course... her name's Tomoe... pretty name... and I heard they have a son." Tokio replied as the three woman headed to the river. Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi ran to play by the water's bed.  
  
It was a beautiful mourning. A light breeze blew through the trees by the river. Here, one could hear the babble of the river, and the croaking of the frogs. One could hear on these cool summer nights the crickets singing. Kaoru smiled. Here there was peace, and tranquility. The one place in China untouched by the war, by the Japanese.  
  
(A/N: I made them Chinese! Hee hee... I needed this setting... I would have made it in Japan... but it didn't fit... Story takes place sometime during WW2... I'm not so familiar with China's history... so I am place no exact date on this story... it is during WW2...)  
  
She wondered how her home looked now. It would be the time her father, a scholar, was greeting his students. That is, if he was still alive.  
  
Her mother would be helping her grandparents on the farm. That is, if they were still alive.  
  
Her brother and sisters would be playing by the lake. That is, if they were still alive.  
  
Her family, they were just a ghost in her memory. Everything was a castle in the sky, before the war. War brought the cruel reality, and Kaoru's saw her world crumble. The only thing standing, holding her was Soujirou.  
  
Perhaps that's why she stayed with him, when in Kenshin Himura's book, the woman ran away from her husband, seeking freedom.  
  
Soujirou was her rock. He was a good listener. He hadn't left her when her world fell apart; he took her away from the country, to the city; Nan king... and all those other bustling cities. He never wanted anything of her...  
  
He only left her when everything was secure... like now. She felt safe here, no one after her life, or her family. There was no one but Soujirou left. He was away, at work... who knows when he would be home.  
  
"KAORU!" Gina's shrill yelled caused Kaoru to stumble. She glanced around her; she was ankle deep in water. She hurried to the shore.  
  
"What were you doing?" Tokio asked amused.  
  
"Lost in thought..." Kaoru blushed as she knelt beside Gina who was furiously scrubbing a shirt.  
  
"Angry?" Tokio glanced at her niece.  
  
"Oh... Lost in thought Aunt Tokio" Gina replied cheekily.  
  
"Gina." Tokio warned. Kaoru grinned.  
  
Gina smiled good-naturally, "It's all in fun Aunt Tokio."  
  
Tokio shook her head. Kaoru knew the look; Tokio disapproved of Gina's forwardness.  
  
***  
  
The laundry was nearly all done. Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi suddenly stopped their laughter as they glanced behind their mother.  
  
A dark shadow fell across Tokio, "Tokio." The low voice said.  
  
All three women glanced back in shock. "Hajime." Tokio whispered as she stood up.  
  
"Uncle Ha-" Gina stopped as her shiny black hair came loose from her bun and swirled around her shoulders. Gina spun around, hair flying in her face, "OKITA!" She cried, knowing it was her husband who had taken the two pins that held her tight bun together.  
  
"OKITA!" Gina cried again, "WHERE are you? I know you have them!" She yelled to the space.  
  
Kaoru glanced around as she stood up. Okita and Hajime were home; where was Soujirou?  
  
"Looking for me?" A soft voice whispered in Kaoru's ear. Kaoru spun around, meeting blue eyes not unlike her own.  
  
"Soujirou!" Kaoru hugged her husband lightly. His never fading grin was reassuring.  
  
She glanced at Hajime and Tokio Saitou, standing with their sons.  
  
Hajime handed each boy a small wooden toy, and straighten to meet his wife's eyes. He silently handed her a box and without another word, walked towards the house, leaving Tokio staring at the box in hand.  
  
"OKITA!" Gina seemed annoyed now. Where was he?  
  
She brushed her hair behind her ears in frustration. Kaoru watched as Okita appeared, wrapped his arms around Gina and kiss her lightly on the check.  
  
Kaoru noticed Tokio frown in censure.  
  
Gina swatted Okita, "Where are my pins?" She demanded.  
  
Okita held up his empty hand, "Nothing here..." He flipped his hand, "Nothing here." He twisted his hand around and opened his fist, "And here..."  
  
Gina's eyes widened as she say two new elegant pins. She looked at her husband, "I can't take them! They're too expensive. Return them Okita!"  
  
"Gina..." Okita forced them into his wife's hands.  
  
Gina sighed as she pulled her hair back up, "All right. You win."  
  
Okita smiled, "But I still have these!" He teased, holding up Gina's old pins.  
  
"OKITA!" Gina dashed after her husband. She came running back to the river, tossing her clothes into the basket, and hurrying after Okita.  
  
Tokio smiled, following the young couple with her boys and laundry in her arms.  
  
It was only Kaoru and Soujirou left by the lake. Kaoru collected her own clothes.  
  
Soujirou watched.  
  
(A/N: Go help her!)  
  
His smile never left his face, as he took a small pouch from his pocket, "For you." He said softly.  
  
Kaoru nodded and thanked him. She did not open the pouch until she had set the clothes down inside.  
  
It was a miniature glossy mirror with a petite comb. Kaoru peered at herself. She hadn't looked in a mirror in a long time.  
  
She was surprised to find herself, old looking. Her eyes had lost come of their sparkle, her smile thinner... even her face seemed to have shrunk.  
  
"Still pretty." Okita announced peering over Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
"Why thank you Okita." Kaoru replied smiling.  
  
"I meant the mirror." Okita said with a clever grin, ducking a blow from his wife.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes as she put to mirror away. Okita reminded her of her young brother...  
  
***  
  
"DINNER!" Tokio called to the men.  
  
There was a hullabaloo to the table. Tokio brought on the dishes as Gina and Kaoru continued to labor in the kitchen.  
  
The men always ate first. Tokio was taking care of her sons.  
  
"Kaoru!" Soujirou called.  
  
Kaoru popped her head out, "Yes?"  
  
"Do not put so much salt in the soup next time."  
  
"Of course." Kaoru bowed and retuned to the kitchen.  
  
Gina was astonished, "You're not mad or anything..."  
  
Kaoru sent a sidelong glanced at Gina, "Why should I be mad?"  
  
"He could be a little more respectful to you." Gina pointed out.  
  
"Gina! It is you who should be more respectful." Tokio entered the kitchen regally.  
  
Gina bowed her head, "Aunt Tokio." Kaoru pitied Gina; she was powerless to do anything.  
  
"Gina... you should not... how can I say this... treat your husband with respect... and honor... your actions this afternoon were totally unacceptable..."  
  
Gina's head remained bowed, "Yes Aunt Tokio." She recited.  
  
Tokio continued her rant, "You are to REVERE your husband... don't treat him as you would Kaoru... it's different."  
  
"How so?" Gina questioned tentatively. Kaoru knew she was testing the waters; Tokio could explode and rant on and on.  
  
"HOW SO? GINA! How can you ask such a thing? I can't believe I raised such a child..."  
  
"You didn't raise me..." Gina replied, stilling looking at the ground. Kaoru admired Gina's rebellious nature, but disapproved of Gina's disrespect towards her aunt.  
  
In her fury, Tokio slapped Gina, "In this house, you are to show respect to those who you SHOULD show... and as the youngest woman... you are even to show respect towards Kaoru, UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"Yes Aunt Tokio." Gina's face flared pink but she said it dutifully.  
  
Tokio stormed out. Gina remained looking at the ground as she went to go clear the table.  
  
***  
  
Gina was different that night; she didn't meet anyone's eyes. Okita and Hajime were shooting glances between each other and their wives.  
  
Gina excused herself and went to bed early. Kaoru excused herself and hurried off to find Gina.  
  
As soon as Gina say Kaoru coming she stopped, turned, and bopped her head slightly, "Is there something you want Lady Kaoru?"  
  
"Gina." Kaoru could not see her bubbly friend like this.  
  
"Yes Lady Kaoru?" Gina's voice was pleasant, without distaste.  
  
Kaoru paused, unsure on how to proceed, "Gina-"  
  
"Lady Kaoru, I will be fine. Please excuse me." She closed the door to her room leaving Kaoru standing in front of the door.  
  
She turned as she heard footsteps, "Okita." She bowed her head, also looking at the ground, like she had been taught.  
  
"Is Gina all right?" Okita's voice was full of concern.  
  
Kaoru shook her head, "I don't know." Okita sighed and brushed past her, entering the room.  
  
Soujirou found his wife looking blankly out the window of their bedroom, "Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru smiled, "I'm fine."  
  
Soujirou nodded, "Then get some sleep."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... more on Kaoru...  
  
Next chapter will be on Kenshin and Tomoe!!  
  
It's a choppy chapter... I might edit this... I'll see how the next chapters fall before I make that decision...  
  
And so... since you've read this story up to here... please review!!  
  
Thank you!! 


	3. Kenshin's Journey

Passing of the Forbidden  
  
12/9/2003  
  
Hi! I'm not going to update as much this month... because my teacher's seem to LOVE this holiday season and give us so much work... plus my LA week...  
  
But I promise a holiday special for this story!! (At least I can try...)  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
Saku-Yume: Thanks for reviewing! (I know I'm too humble; I'm going to write horrible college application essays...) Gina and Tokio aren't major characters but I put they in these situations because what I really want to show is the changing times (See author's ranting below) It's important to my story... but thanks for the input. ^^  
  
RoseoftheDesert: Thank you. ^^ I will certainly continue!  
  
Flyinangel777: I'm glad you liked it!! Thank you. ^^  
  
Kiriakis: Thanks for reviewing. ^^  
  
Shiomei: Nope, I'm not offended... thank you for the critique... I will keep those things in mind as I am writing. ^^  
  
Wistful-Eyes: I really don't have this story set in stone... I have like five different endings I could use for this fic... as I'm writing I'll probably pick one later... I'll really consider you idea... I have... and I still have a lot more thinking to do... Thanks for your review. ^^  
  
MissBehavin: Hi! Thanks for reviewing. ^^  
  
+++++++  
  
Author's Ranting:  
  
I guess I should explain the significance of the three families.  
  
Tokio is a traditional wife, the only one of the woman to have kids, she's pretty much keeper of the home... She is respectful of those above her... Hajime's and Tokio's relationship is more of one of respect and duty.  
  
Gina though is a bright bubbly character who is breaking from tradition... remember that at this time in WW2, there is a communist movement throughout China... There are also Western Cultures entering China because of the war... the United States for instance after Pearl Harbor... Okita and Gina are like the "hopeless romantic" in love couple.  
  
Kaoru is sort of stuck in the middle; everything is changing around her... and she really has no idea what ideals she has of her own... for now... Soujirou and Kaoru are ... I'm not really sure what to call their relationship... dull(?) I don't really know... it's like in the middle...  
  
It's symbolism!!  
  
I talk too much... I rant too much... So here's some Tomoe and Kenshin!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Year 1942 (A/N: I've decided that is the year of the story... the pervious chapter also happen in this year. I'm not sure this story is historically accurate...)  
  
(A/N: I'm going to fast-forward to the winter... because I really want to write a holiday special on this story soon...)  
  
=Sunday=  
  
Kenshin tapped his pen against the table. The paper in front of his looked a lot bigger than it was this mourning. He had been sitting staring at it since the sun rose.  
  
He raked his head for ideas... sometimes it would take him months to produces a new book, other times it would take him only a few days... His last two books, Sunflower Dances and Wooden Angel had been written within a month. It had been over half a year and he still had not come up with a plot for his new novel.  
  
Talk about a writer's block!  
  
Then again, he spent most of his time working on the small farm.  
  
He glanced up as Tomoe entered. She smiled slightly as she took graceful tiny steps, carefully balancing the teapot and cups. She lightly set them on the low table behind the desk.  
  
Kenshin watched his wife with adoring eyes, "Tomoe."  
  
Tomoe glanced up, meeting his eye, and then ducking her head in an elegant bow, "Yes?"  
  
"Stay for some tea." He offered, pouring a cup and handing it to her.  
  
"But Daichi-" Tomoe protested as Kenshin gripped her wrist.  
  
"He'll be fine... MeiPing is watching him." Kenshin motioned for his wife to sit.  
  
Tomoe smiled as she sipped her tea. They sat there, without talking, as the birds sang on the treetops and the giggles of children were heard in their front yard.  
  
"How is your book coming along?" Tomoe ventured a question as she set the teacup down.  
  
Kenshin frowned as he graciously poured more tea, "Not well... I'm planning on traveling around for a while... get some new ideas..."  
  
Tomoe nodded. Her husband did it often.  
  
"Would you like to come? I'll probably go to the big cities... I haven't done that in a while..."  
  
She hated the city; it was so constraining and overpowering. "When will you be leaving?"  
  
"In a week... I want to be back here soon... hopefully before the first snow..."  
  
Tomoe rose, taking up the tea set, "Daichi is calling me." Kenshin nodded, and crumbled another piece of paper.  
  
***  
  
=Saturday=  
  
Kenshin rubbed his head; he needed a character... someone with that PASSION... as a pose for his book...  
  
He had spent another six days accomplishing nothing... absolutely nothing but a huge headache.  
  
He kicked the wastebasket, piled high with scribbles and ink blots. He was so... out of ideas...  
  
Tomoe entered and she stooped down, picking up the assortment of papers and placing them in one neat pile.  
  
Kenshin looked out the window at the setting sun, "I'll be leaving in the morning."  
  
Tomoe's reply was rearranging of more paper. She didn't met Kenshin's eyes.  
  
Kenshin knew she was crying. He reached over to her and lightly pulled her over to him in a tight embrace, "Don't cry Tomoe... don't."  
  
***  
  
=Sunday=  
  
Daichi was still sleeping. Kenshin and Tomoe were walking to the train station, holding hands.  
  
Kenshin looked over at his wife. She seemed in deep thought, "Tomoe?"  
  
She smiled and met his golden gaze, "Go. I'll be fine."  
  
He nodded as he swung his bag over his shoulder, "I'll be back!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
Tomoe waved, "I'll be waiting!"  
  
Kenshin's face split into a bigger grin, "Love you." He called, and ran to catch his leaving train.  
  
Tomoe set her arm down slowly, as she whispered, watching the train grow smaller and smaller, "Love you too..."  
  
(A/N: Yes they did have trains... it's the 1940's... or around that time... the US's transcontinental railroad was complete in 1869... of course China have trains in this period.)  
  
(A/N 2: Sorry... I'm not that good at fluff... not a romantic kind of person... . I hope I did okay on this...)  
  
***  
  
Kenshin watched the countryside pass by. He loved the feeling at the beginning of an adventure. His next book would be the best one yet he promised Tomoe that morning.  
  
China was torn, instead in war with Japan since 1931 when the Japanese took Manchuria. The Nationalist and Communist put aside their differences; Chiang Kai-Shek had met with the head of the Communist party Mao Tse-tung.  
  
(A/N: I didn't spell their names wrong... this was how Mao ZeDong name was long time ago... historically actuate... or so I think... maybe not...)  
  
It was now 1942... The Americans had joined the war not to long ago... one year to be exact, but the feeling to hope the Americans brought to the jaded Chinese was refreshing.  
  
(A/N: December 7th 1941 is the attack on Pearl Harbor... so this is almost a year after the incident.)  
  
They were young fresh American faces, naïve, untouched by the horrors of war. It would be heartbreaking for these innocent men to be turned into world-weary melancholy killers, but it was the cycle of war.  
  
Innocence vanished, but with the American's vivacious power, came grandeur, for China and hopefully, the world.  
  
Kenshin was hoping to meet an American soldier... Any American. He would be able to study Western cultures... all the things he liked.  
  
Everyone was excited to meet these fearless Americans who could chase the Japanese away. How electrifying must it be for a life of an American? His readers would surely love it!  
  
The train slowed gently to a stop; Kenshin didn't bother to read the sign, he got off when he felt like it.  
  
He looked around the platform perhaps to ask someone were the nearest inn was located.  
  
"KENSHIN!" There was a shrill voice and all Kenshin saw was bright blue before someone glomped him.  
  
It was Misao, a close friend of Tomoe. Misao use to live in the farm closest to the Himura's, but when Misao married, she was gone the day after. Aoshi Shinomori, Misao's husband, was a pilot in the army.  
  
"Miss Misao. What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked in surprise as Misao began to drag the red haired man off.  
  
Misao giggled, "Silly. Aoshi is stationed here now. I'm glad I was here to pick up a letter... I recognized you as soon as I saw your hair!"  
  
"I see." Kenshin glanced around, "How is Aoshi?"  
  
Misao ignored Kenshin and continued to drag him along the wide road filled with merchants. She shoved a man out of her way as Kenshin apologized for her.  
  
Kenshin could make out now rows of houses. By the first house closest to the road were three men leaning against the post. Two small children were playing with wooden toys by their feet.  
  
Misao bounded right over. Kenshin followed without protest. He recognized the dark attitude man Misao was whispered to as Aoshi. Kenshin had met him at the wedding.  
  
"This is Kenshin Himura, my friend's husband."  
  
The tallest of all the men bent down and glazed at Kenshin with wolfish eyes, "So this is the writer Tokio talks about the time."  
  
The smiling shortest man regarded Kenshin, "My wife loves your books... as does Saitou and..."  
  
"OKITA! GET OUT!" Two voices yelled at the simultaneously.  
  
Another cheery man dashed out as the door slammed shut. He was covered from head to toe in flour.  
  
Saitou rolled his eyes, "What did you do now Okita?"  
  
The man lightly powered in flour, Okita laughed, "Miss Tokio and Gina do not like me helping in the kitchen. I dropped the flour bag..."  
  
Saitou looked exasperated, "Good food is hard to come by... be careful Okita."  
  
Okita nodded brightly.  
  
Soujirou shook his head, "I'm Soujirou Seta. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Himura. This here is Hajime Saitou." The tall man gave a bored look.  
  
Kenshin's eyes grew wide, "Oi! You're Hajime Saitou?"  
  
Saitou rolled his eyes, "That's what Soujirou just said."  
  
"You're the Immortal Wolf of the Sky." Kenshin was impressed to meet the "giant" of a man many pilots even ordinary farmers like him aspired to meet, even to one day become like such a man.  
  
(A/N: Ha ha... I stuck Saitou's nickname AND his current job together...)  
  
Saitou rolled his eyes again, reaching for a cigarette and lighting one, ignoring an animated Kenshin who was speaking so quickly no one understood a word he said.  
  
"And Souji Okita." Soujirou finally finished, diverting Kenshin's attention.  
  
Kenshin gripped Okita's hand, and his hand became pastel white. Okita did not seem to notice, "My wife enjoys your writing..."  
  
"I have heard..."  
  
"DINNER!" Came a mellow woman's voice. Saitou crushed the cigarette and hoisted the two boys up. Both giggled as they squirmed around.  
  
Saitou opened to door to meet a high melodious voice, "Okita! Don't come in here with all that flour!"  
  
Okita looked down and shook some of the flour off like a dog quaking off excess water. He followed Saitou into the house.  
  
Soujirou laughed as he waved good-bye.  
  
Misao grabbed Kenshin's arm, "Come on... our home is this way. You'll be staying with us for now... you don't mind do you Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi looked up from his shoes, "Uh.. not at all."  
  
"Good." Misao grinned.  
  
***  
  
"OH! Sounds like fun!" Misao clapped her hands upon hearing about the grand Christmas party the American were throwing for the pilots and their family.  
  
"What's Chris-sa-mas?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Big American holiday!" exclaimed the bald man sitting across from Kenshin, "Very big!" He held up his arms in emphasis.  
  
"I hear it's VERY big!" butted in another man at the table.  
  
"It must be big... they're using that warehouse..." Aoshi stated flatly.  
  
"OoOooOOo!!! It must be VERY big." Agreed Misao.  
  
"Very very BIG!" concurred the plump woman sitting next to Misao.  
  
Another woman entered the room holding two kids, "Big American PARTY!"  
  
"Must have a lot of Americans." Nodded the bald man.  
  
"So what is Chris-sa-mas" Kenshin was still mystified.  
  
A whole conversation ensured at the dinner table as everyone ate dumplings.  
  
The only thing Kenshin got out of the hour of discussing Christmas was that it was a big American holiday. Perhaps there he would meet an American fit for his story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well... since the party is for pilots... who else do you know that are pilots and family? Hee hee.  
  
Okay... this story is going to have LOTS of gaps in it... because I want to have the story end around the year 1949... but I need this beginning set in 1942 to set the mood.  
  
This means in a couple chapters the time will probably be like 1949.  
  
Stay tuned!! Thanks for reading.  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chrissamas Party!

Passing of the Forbidden  
  
1/3/2004  
  
Hi!  
  
+Review Reponses+  
  
Flyinangel777: Thanks for reading and reviewing. ^^  
  
RoseoftheDesert: Thanks for reviewing! I know that a really long writer's block. ^^  
  
MissBehavin: Thanks for reading! Here's Kenshin all about Chris-sa-mas! ^^  
  
Wistful-Eyes: Thank you for the nice review!! ^^  
  
Kiriakis: Yup... the last chapter was a happy one... thanks for reviewing. I'll be sure so mention Kenshin's hair. ^^  
  
++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: It's here... don't sue.  
  
I was in California... I'm sorry this chapter is so late.  
  
Here's the Holiday Special Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
=Saturday=  
  
"Wow." Misao's eyes were large as she looked around the warehouse.  
  
Kenshin glanced around the warehouse. It was decorated with paper... red and white things... there was a lot of green too.  
  
A phonograph was playing an American song. Kenshin recognized it as Tomoe's favorite American song- One O'clock Jump. They had heard it played when they attended a marriage banquet of their wealthy neighbor's son.  
  
To the back of the room was a big tree; someone told Kenshin it had come all the way from America. Kenshin thought it looked a lot like the missing tree in front of the church.  
  
The tree was decorated with a long string of whitish yellow ball things... and strange charms hanging from its branches. There were also strips of shiny silver hanging from different branches of the tree, like hair.  
  
Under it were large socks, socks you could wear, and inside was chocolate, or a curved red and white strip of candy. There was a fat old man with hair the color of snow stopping under the tree and handing out the socks.  
  
The dance floor had been waxed so it shown like marble. On it were girls in pretty colored dressed and men in uniform twirling them. Kenshin found himself lost in the sea of people.  
  
Kenshin saw many Americans, with their red, yellow, and brown hairs. As he tried to speak to one, he realized he couldn't speak English. The red haired man just walked away.  
  
He sighed; this book would be harder than he thought.  
  
His eyes lit up in delight in seeing the table of American delicacies.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru sat down tiredly. Soujirou had twirled her around and around so many times that she was beginning to see little socks dancing.  
  
"Miss Kaoru... let's go try the American food!" Gina tapped Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
Kaoru nodded and walked to the table. Gina picked up a whitish yellow cube that was on a cracker and tasted it. She made a face, "This thing must have gone bad. Cracker good though." She announced.  
  
Kaoru shook her head, "Probably just that piece." She picked up another cube and tasted it, "It is bad."  
  
(A/N: Anyone want to guess what that "cube" thing was?)  
  
Gina nodded, "Oh! There are the puffy white things that are on the tree."  
  
Kaoru taste them eagerly, "Good." She said.  
  
(A/N: Anyone want to guess what the "puffy white thing" is?)  
  
"Have you tried the chocolate? They are very good." A voice beside Kaoru said.  
  
Kaoru turned around to meet face to face a short man with flaming long red hair. He had tender golden eyes. "Why thank you." Kaoru accepted the chocolate piece, "And you would be..."  
  
***  
  
The young woman had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Kenshin was almost at a loss for words.  
  
"Kenshin... Himura."  
  
Her eyes widened, "The writer!! I love your work!" She turned to get someone's attention, and the heel of her shoe broke.  
  
She would have tumbled and smack her head had not Kenshin grab her arms and righted her.  
  
She blushed ash she tossed her hair back, "Thank you."  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you all right?" A golden-eyed woman hurried over, followed by Okita and Soujirou.  
  
Soujirou smiled, "Thank you Mr. Himura."  
  
Kenshin was surprised, "Your wife?" Soujirou grinned and nodded. "Then would you allow me to dance with your wife for this lovely American song? It's called 'String of Pearls'"  
  
Before Soujirou or Kaoru could protest, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Kaoru giggled, "You're familiar with the American culture Mr. Himura."  
  
Kenshin gave a low chuckle, "I'm a writer. You need to know what you are writing about."  
  
"Is your new book almost finished?"  
  
Kenshin swallowed hard as Kaoru began to walk away. The song had ended. A Soujirou took her offering hand; Kenshin yelled loudly, "ALMOST!"  
  
Kaoru and her husband turned around. Kaoru flashed him a smile, "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Kenshin watched Soujirou led Kaoru towards a group of pilot, were they had crowded around a most annoyed Saitou Hajime.  
  
A tall man knocked into Kenshin, "Watch it."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened, "You speak Chinese!"  
  
The brown haired brown eyed man in American uniform nodded, "My father is... mother's French."  
  
"You're a pilot?"  
  
"Yeah... what's it to you?"  
  
"I'm Himura Kenshin..."  
  
"Oh... yeah... my dad reads your books."  
  
"How would your dad like it if I used you as the main character in my new book?"  
  
***  
  
Kaoru paced nervously by the doorframe. She was still in her dress from the party. Tokio was in labor. The doctor had moved everyone outside.  
  
Gina chewed on her fingernails while the two little boys slept on the mat on the porch.  
  
Saitou was 'calmly' smoking, if calmly was picking up a cigarette, lightening it, throwing it down, squishing it under the heel of the shoe, and repeating; all without bringing the cigarette to one's lips.  
  
Soujirou and Okita were betting if the baby would be a boy or girl.  
  
"Boy!" Okita laughed.  
  
"Bet it's a girl." Soujirou challenged.  
  
"Boy!"  
  
"Girl!"  
  
"Boy!"  
  
"Girl!"  
  
"Boy!"  
  
"Girl!"  
  
"Boy!"  
  
"Girl!"  
  
"Boy!"  
  
"Girl!"  
  
"Boy."  
  
"Girl."  
  
"Dead." Came a low voice. The doctor shuffled out from the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short chapter... sorry! I'll try to write a longer one next time!!  
  
But there is a LOT that happened in this chapter.  
  
Next chapter will be in 1949. Stay tuned! 


	5. Five Years

Passing of the Forbidden  
  
Hey!  
  
Disclaimer: It's here, don't sue because I don't own.  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
Altoid: Well... I'm not too far along in this story. There is going to be K/K (that's for sure) , but it's a shaky K/K. I have an ending set for this story already; I'm not sure if it's really a believable ending, but it is what my morbid mind comes up with. I can't give it away. (Of course) Um... I'm not a very good summary writer... I'll see what I can do... thanks for reading though! ^^  
  
Kiriakis: Yep... so much has happened already... and so much more to come! Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
Shiomei: Thanks for the compliment! (and for reading) ^^  
  
Wistful-eyes: Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
MissBehavin: All will be revealed in this chapter. You are right with one of the foods: the bad tasting stuff is cheese... but the puffy stuff that was also stringed on the tree was popcorn. Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
RoseoftheDesert: Yeah... good and bad... Thanks for reading!  
  
+++++++++  
  
Well... I thought I jump of seven years was too much... so I shortened it to five. Here is 1947.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1947- Five years later  
  
"Aunt Tokio, I hope you are well. I'm sorry we haven't visited. We're living in Shanghai. Okita and Soujirou have good jobs in Shanghai. I leave our address with you. Your boys are growing up. Tsutomu is in school, don't you worry. He's growing up like you. Tsuyoshi is starting school. He looks like his father. Uncle Saitou? He's fine. He is in the United States, working. He misses you, we all do. Did I tell you I have a little boy now? His name is Tatsuo, you like that name. I hope you are well. Farewell Aunt Tokio."  
  
Gina bowed and placed the flowers in a vase. She set the note with the address next to it, placing a photograph of Tsutomu, Tsuyoshi and Tatsou under the vase. She gently touched the petals of the orchids and left quickly. She wiped the tears falling from her eyes.  
  
(A/N: I know orchids grow in China... I'm just not sure the season they grow in, but they're pretty... so I put them in.)  
  
***  
  
Kaoru watched Gina return from her visit with Tokio.  
  
They were visiting their old home. Now the World War was over, but not China's problems. China had erupted into a civil war; the Communist pitted against the Nationalist.  
  
Kaoru saw Gina coming down that wide road, still filled with peddlers. For a moment, it looked like they had never left the place.  
  
Gina grinned and bowed slightly, "Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru nodded a greeting.  
  
The pair walked towards the house they shared years ago. It was abandoned now and the visit to their old hometown always sparked memories.  
  
Kaoru dusted as Gina prepared a meal. Kaoru glanced up to see Gina searching through the cupboards for utensils.  
  
"Ladles are in the far left drawer." Kaoru called.  
  
Gina held one up triumphantly. "Got it!"  
  
The evening came on quickly and Kaoru lit the lamps. The house was filled with a soft glow. The murmurs of the neighbors were heard. Misao and Aoshi were probably having dinner too.  
  
They were seated at the low table. Gina was chewing thoughtfully on rice. Kaoru could always tell because Gina were stare at something, but be really staring right through it.  
  
Kaoru started a conversation, "Will the boys be here?"  
  
Gina shook her head, "No. They're in Shanghai, in school. Education is best for them... Tokio would want it so."  
  
"I still think they should enjoy this place like they did when they were small."  
  
"They probably don't remember this place very well."  
  
A comfortable silence fell as the two women enjoyed the meal.  
  
"So when's Tokio getting over here?" Kaoru asked casually as she reached over to pick up a slice of meat. "You cooked this meat well. Tokio will like this." She glanced up startled as Gina dropped her rice bowl. "You all right Gina?"  
  
"Miss Kaoru... tell me what year this is."  
  
"Don't be silly Gina. It's 1942."  
  
Gina looked seriously at Kaoru, "You're doing it again Miss Kaoru."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's 1947." Gina said as she swept up the broken pieces and headed to the kitchen.  
  
That left Kaoru thinking. It's 1947. It's 1947. It's 1947. It's 1947. Right... it was.  
  
Sometimes Kaoru's mind would be stuck in the good times, the early 1940's; the world war time; especially now they were home.  
  
But it was 1947. A lot had changed.  
  
Now they were living in the bustling city of Shanghai. It was loud, overcrowded, and constricting. Kaoru could barely get to sleep at night.  
  
Now Soujirou and Okita were government police officers, for the Nationalist.  
  
Now Mr. Saitou was in the United States, hoping to earn enough money to bring his family and his niece's family over there. He had been there over a year now.  
  
Now Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi were not little brats. True they were still boys, but more helpful, a little more understanding, and in school most of the day.  
  
Now Gina had a little boy. His name was Tatsuo. Four years ago Gina gave birth to a little boy named Tatsuo, named for the little boy who never lived to take a breath that Christmas evening, the year before.  
  
Now Tokio was dead, five years this Christmas; dead in childbirth, with her son who did not even live to take a breath. This is why they moved; and why Mr. Saitou left for America.  
  
(A/N: Was anyone surprised by this little fact? Which means Gina was talking to not Tokio in the beginning of this chapter... but a tombstone)  
  
In one fleeting night Gina had found herself responsible for her two cousins, along with her uncle and husband.  
  
"Miss Kaoru? When can we be home?" Gina set a pot of hot tea down and poured.  
  
"We'll spend two days here. I want to visit my cousin. Then we go home. No more than a week Gina. The boys will be fine."  
  
Gina nodded.  
  
Herself, Kaoru was a bit disappointed she had not had children of her own. Kaoru was already old; thirty. At this age most woman had already three or four children.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru looked around, frantic to find her cousin's house. It had begun to rain. Kaoru raced blindly into a small restaurant, crashing into a man.  
  
Kaoru was about to apologize when the man hugged her tightly, "Miss Kaoru! So nice to see you again."  
  
Kaoru stumbled back and the man caught her before she fell.  
  
"Falling for me once again?" Joked the red-haired man.  
  
Kaoru blushed as the man released her, "Mr. Himura."  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Call me Kenshin." The writer gave her another sloppy grin.  
  
"So how are you Kenshin?"  
  
"Very well. As you Miss Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Idea collecting."  
  
"I read Solider of the Clouds and Tears of the Moon. Both very well written."  
  
Kenshin shrugged, "Writing use to come so easy to me. Now... it's like I have a block in my mind."  
  
"Planning on writing another book soon? It's been over two years." Kaoru smiled as Kenshin offered her some tea.  
  
Kenshin shrugged, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting my cousin."  
  
"Well... it's raining too hard. Stay. Tell me how has your five years been."  
  
And Kaoru did. That whole afternoon she poured her five years of realities, hopes, and fears to that patient red-haired man.  
  
How she wanted children. How she was envious of Gina, even though Gina' burdens were far greater than hers. How she wished her husband was more understanding towards her; that he treat her as an equal. How she wished her husband wouldn't treat her as a friendly neighbor, they had been married for YEARS now! How she hoped the achieve one day that fairy tale ending Kenshin wrote in all his books.  
  
He listened, and then it was his turn.  
  
How he was afraid for Kenji's health; his second son. His wife Tomoe had taken Kenji to her family home, hoping he would get better there. How he hoped his crops would grow better this year. How he hoped his eldest son was all right; without his parents at home, left with only his grandparents. How he hoped to also live that fairy tale ending.  
  
And Kaoru listened.  
  
And they talked... the whole afternoon- mostly about the fairy tales endings in all of Kenshin's novels.  
  
Kaoru hurriedly stood up, "I'll visit my cousin another day. Gina is waiting."  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Nice seeing you again."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Are you visiting your cousin's tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes." Kaoru gave a slight wave.  
  
"Good. I'll walk you." Kenshin said firmly, returning her wave.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin sighed as he watched Kaoru disappear out the door. He shuffled through his papers, searching for his pen.  
  
She was an interesting person and she had poured her soul to him that day.  
  
Why she had? Because he noticed there was something she needed to let out, over a five-year period. He just happened to be the one that was there when she most needed an ear. He needed one too.  
  
It had been almost two years since he had seen his wife and youngest son. Kenji had a frail body, and was sent to Tomoe's family home; hoping the weather there would improve his health. Kenshin stayed on his farm, or traveled to gain ideas.  
  
What no one knew was that Kenshin had joined with the Communists. Such things were never spoken in public in fear of the Nationalist who controlled the government, but everyone knew anyone could be a Communist.  
  
She would not understand. Her husband worked for the Nationalists. Best just to meet her one last time and put her out of his head forever.  
  
There was no chance they would ever meet again.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru hurried to find her cousin's house. She doubt Kenshin would wait all day just for her.  
  
She stopped ion front of the café. He wasn't there. She was being foolish; of course he wouldn't wait.  
  
Kaoru felt a slight tapping and she turned around.  
  
"Good morning!" Kenshin smiled broadly.  
  
Kaoru bobbed her head, "It is a beautiful day."  
  
"Where does your cousin live?"  
  
Kaoru gave him the address, and soon they had found the large house. Kaoru thanked him and skipped inside.  
  
***  
  
Her cousin had married well and had a nice family. Her husband had died only a few months ago.  
  
She had five beautiful girls; each educated in the arts, well-mannered and suitable brides for any man. They also had six sons; ready to carry their family name, honor and strength.  
  
They had a vast manor. Kaoru could see many servants rushing around the grand mansion.  
  
And she couldn't help feeling envious.  
  
Her cousin had a good life, a loving wealthy husband's estates, many children, and many servants to make her life one like a queen.  
  
They were seated on the veranda, sipping tea; just the two of them, like they use to play tea party on the family farm.  
  
"You married well." Kaoru commented.  
  
Emi, her cousin smiled graciously, "It is a well living. And you cousin? How is your husband?"  
  
"Well." Kaoru replied dryly.  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru knew that tone of voice. Although she had not seen Emi in years, there bond in their younger years had not faded. Emi wanted to know. Kaoru sighed, "No children. We live in the city."  
  
"City is nice. Too quiet out here."  
  
Kaoru shook her head, "No. Too noisy in city. I barely get sleep."  
  
"You think it looks so nice my life on the outside. I tell you the truth. I have HORRIBLE marriage." Emi whispered lightly.  
  
Kaoru frowned. How could Emi have a horrible marriage? She waited for her cousin to continue.  
  
"My husband drank a LOT! He come home... anger in eyes... and beat all of us. Except his sons. Every night!" Emi showed Kaoru the various cuts and bruises on her arms. They were healing.  
  
"My husband treats me as a neighbor." Kaoru snapped.  
  
"He treats you well then." Emi sighed, "I wish I had a kind husband."  
  
Kaoru pursed her lips. She had to admit Soujirou NEVER laid a hand on her. But she did feel anything towards him. He was just a nice guy she lived with. They had occasion conversation, nothing deep.  
  
Kenshin on the other hand had goals- ambitions. He joked around, and all in all, fun to be around. He saw her heart, and she saw his. It wasn't love, but it was... the danger of it.  
  
It didn't matter. They would be leaving for Shanghai the following morning. She would never see Kenshin again.  
  
She pushed all her thoughts of him out of her head.  
  
***  
  
Tomoe glanced worriedly at Kenji. He had such a frail body.  
  
Currently he was lying in bed, covers pulled tightly around him.  
  
Tomoe assured herself he was asleep before she returned her attention to the letter her husband had written.  
  
How she missed Kenshin! And Daichi! How she missed their little farm. Her parents' home was spacious, yet empty.  
  
Here there was no rustling of Kenshin's pen over those milky white papers.  
  
Here there was no Daichi, playing hide-and-seek with the neighbors.  
  
Here there was no sight of that red-haired working diligently in the field.  
  
Here there was no Kenshin.  
  
It wasn't her home, but she did it for Kenji.  
  
She missed her home and her eldest son. Her husband's words were always touching.  
  
Tomoe folded the letter and placed it in a desk drawer, pulling out another of his letters. She knew what it said; she knew every word; it was engraved in her heart, but just that feeling, knowing he had written to her...  
  
She sighed, opening another letter. This one was from her parents about Daichi, and how big he was growing. She wiped the tears that had spilled from her eyes. She didn't see Daichi growing up, she didn't see Kenshin complete his books...  
  
Kenji woke and began to bawl. Tomoe rushed over to attend to her son.  
  
When he had finally been coaxed into sleep, Tomeo's thoughts drifted back to her husband.  
  
She remember everything he complete a book and got it published he would buy a large bouquet of flowers and sing and dance all the way home.  
  
She grinned through the bittersweet moment of remembering she hadn't been there when he had finished his last two books.  
  
He always brought a smile to her large grin to her face, even if it was improper. A smile for a woman was to be small and reserved, covered with the hands.  
  
That was the way she was brought up- to be a docile China doll for her future husband.  
  
She didn't remember a single moment in her childhood when she truly smiled. But with Kenshin, that all changed.  
  
Now Tomoe's smile wasn't rare "like the pearl" her brother Enishi had once said. It was as common as chopsticks. Kenshin didn't mind if she laughed so hard she cried.  
  
He was truly amazing. She couldn't help but feel how lucky she was, with such a loving husband, who didn't mind if she expressed herself.  
  
She couldn't help but love him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That chapter was REALLY hard to write by the way... I couldn't get everything to fit.  
  
I hope this is good. Please review and leave comments.  
  
I'm thinking of re-writing this chapter... or at least editing the plot... I dunno...  
  
Next chapter will probably be in early or late February. Blame my teachers and midterms!!  
  
Sorry.  
  
Please review!! (^.^) 


	6. Good Byes and Hellos

Passing of the Forbidden  
  
2/10/2004  
  
Disclaimer: Yesh... please don't sue!  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
Wistful-Eyes: I hope school going well for you... not me of course... DustyFall certainly isn't smart... Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
Peorthkitty: I'm glad you like the story! ^^  
  
MissBehavin: I'm really sorry I killed off Tokio. Erm... I don't think a Saitou/Kaoru pairing fits in this story... though I have an idea for one in the back of my head... which I will be writing after this one is done... I guess you could say Saitou does mourn, after all, he left China and currently in the United States. Soujirou hit by a bus... I don't know... I'll see with this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^^  
  
Kiriakis: Well... I'm actually not planning on putting Enishi in the story... you'll see. Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
+++++++++  
  
If anyone wants to talk to me... I got a screen name: dustmorning  
  
Well... on with the fic rite?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shanghai, 1947  
  
+Sunday+  
  
Soujirou shifted the basket into his left hand.  
  
"Are you SURE she's going to like this?" Okita's voice called from behind him.  
  
Soujirou smiled, "Of course!"  
  
Okita shrugged, "Okay... I'll go get her then."  
  
Kaoru was confused when Okita told her that Soujirou wanted to meet her outside.  
  
Outside, Soujirou told Kaoru to follow him. Kaoru looked at the bulky package he carried, "What's that?" Soujirou just shook his head as they continued.  
  
They walked to the far outskirts of the city, where there actually was open space.  
  
Soujirou proudly displayed at kite. "I want to fly it!" He announced happily. "I saw it... it looked like the one I flew the day we were married!"  
  
Kaoru looked at the elegant design with the solider painted on it. How could she forget, their seventh anniversary.  
  
Kaoru giggled as Soujirou attempted to get the kite in air. Finally, it was up, drifting lazily in the fall air.  
  
"That's what it's like to fly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sometimes... when I'm up in the sky, I tilt my head back... I see the clouds drift lazily by... it's really peaceful. To dip up and down among the clouds, sipping up and down in the sunshine, like waves at the beach... it's breathtaking... the clouds beneath you..." Soujirou broke his gaze from the kite.  
  
Kaoru was caught up in his words, watching the kite flow freely.  
  
Soujirou grinned, "And sometimes... I like to sing..." His voice blasted into an old romantic song, one Kaoru use to dance to as a little girl.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes, and let her body sway to the notes; her feet spin with the rhythm, and her arms glide with the voice.  
  
On the way home, Kaoru stopped at the bookstore to buy the newest Kenshin Himura novel, The Singing Fire and to replace a book she had lost- Passing of the Forbidden.  
  
"Is it a good book?" Soujirou asked, "I thought you've read it before."  
  
"It's his best novel." Kaoru acknowledged, "It's about a married woman who falls in love with the man who is married to her best friend... and with all these twists... eventually they run away together... and marry..."  
  
Soujirou leaned over and said in a low voice, "Sources have found out he has joined the Communist."  
  
Kaoru froze, her mind turning. Kenshin joined the Communist. He was betraying his country. But...  
  
"It doesn't matter... his book are marvelous... I do not like the path he has chosen... but I cannot deny he is a great author." Kaoru said slowly.  
  
Soujirou looked over, "Then be aware of the things in his book... they may corrupt your mind."  
  
"I know what my beliefs are and they will NEVER sway." Kaoru announced confidently.  
  
Soujirou's face broke into a grin, "I have much faith in that." He pulled another package from his pocket, "I almost forgot... this is for you."  
  
Kaoru carefully undid the soft package to reveal jade earrings, with the word peace in gold in the center. They looked strangely familiar.  
  
"They were your mother's." Soujirou said softly, "I went back to your hometown... the farm..."  
  
Kaoru felt a lump form in her throat, "And..."  
  
"Torched... to the ground." Soujirou bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I found those at a market... the old man said he found them when he went 'searching' for survivors."  
  
Kaoru's face flamed, "He was looting."  
  
Soujirou nodded sadly, "I brought them... your mother would've wanted to give them to you... they belong to you..."  
  
Kaoru ran a finger over the word peace, tracing it. She remembered when she was little, how she would pull at the earrings, as her mother brushed her long black hair.  
  
There was no use looking at the past... only going on...  
  
Only going on... to what?  
  
*** +Wednesday+  
  
"Miss Kaoru... these vegetables aren't fresh." Gina pointed out.  
  
Kaoru nodded, "I guess our shopping is done then... I'm stopping by the bookstore to look..."  
  
"I will go home then."  
  
Kaoru frowned as she noticed a long line in front of the bookstore, "What's going on?"  
  
"Kenshin Himura is here!" A woman exclaimed, clutching in her arms Passing of the Forbidden.  
  
"Here? Now?"  
  
"Yes yes! And..."  
  
But Kaoru was dashing home to get her own copy of the book.  
  
Kenshin here now? She needed an excuse to see him; after all, Soujirou and Okita would be going away... for something they did not tell their wives the reason of.  
  
Kaoru just didn't want to see Gina's torn face when they left. How could she be so distraught? Then again, she did marry the man she loved...  
  
***  
  
Kenshin was just about done. All he had done was innocently walk into a bookstore, and ended up staying there four hours just sighing books.  
  
"Mr. Himura... just one last person..."  
  
"Give whoever it is my apologizes... my hand is dead."  
  
"Kenshin?" A soft light voice drifted into his ear.  
  
Kenshin bolted up, nearly knocking Kaoru over in surprise. "M-M-Miss Kaoru!"  
  
"Kenshin, it is nice to see you again." Kaoru could feel a genuine smile on her face. She hadn't genuinely smiled at someone since...  
  
Since the last time she say Kenshin...  
  
But she couldn't  
  
She was married  
  
Such thing was  
  
Forbidden.  
  
"How is your husband?" Kenshin inquired politely as he signed her book.  
  
"He left this afternoon."  
  
"Then you wouldn't object having dinner with me?" Kenshin asked, his face looking up hopeful.  
  
"No... let's go." Kaoru smiled.  
  
Kenshin grinned as he closed the book. Kaoru was already out the door. Kenshin scooped up the book, only to notice its cover, 'Passing of the Forbidden.'  
  
Tonight... it was JUST a story. Kenshin told himself. That has nothing to do with how his main characters got together...  
  
There was no connection at all.  
  
***  
  
Gina was sitting by the lamp sewing. She was worried, where had Kaoru gone?  
  
Soujirou and Okita were gone, for at least two weeks... and the children were asleep.  
  
It was eerie. Gina turned her head towards the dark cloud moving in from the east and offered a small prayer.  
  
Please don't do anything stupid, Kaoru. Keep safe. Fear the passing of the forbidden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi!  
  
No Tomoe in this chapter... sorry!   
  
Anyway... I hope you all like it. Please leave reviews! ^^  
  
Next chapter will be up late February or early March.  
  
Bye! ^.^v Thanks for reviewing and please review!  
  
PUSH BUTTON PLEASE! ^^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	7. Passed

  
  
Passing of the Forbidden   
  
Hi! AH!! I'm so sorry! I actually had this chapter rewritten, but then my computer had a virus and everything was lost... including all my in-work chapters. I lost SO much! *sob*   
  
And currently my internet is screwed up... I'm sorry I won't be able to read or review stories much... or read reveiws... I'm so sorry!! *stupid computer* ~Crying!!~   
  
Thanks for everyone who still reads... and reviews... I'm sorry... my life is SO screwed up....   
  
**_ +Review Responses+_**   
  
MissBehavin: Eh... I don't deserve such praise, but I'm glad you like it! Yup, Kaoru's in some DEEP trouble now. Thanks for reading! ^^   
  
Wistful-Eyes: ^.^ I love Kenshin's book names too. Thanks for reviewing! ^^   
  
Kiriakis: Thanks for reviewing! ^^ Happy reading!   
  
+++++++++   
  
As always.... happy reading! ^.^   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
"GINA!"   
  
Gina shot up from her chair and opened the front door quickly, "Miss Kaoru!"   
  
Kaoru stumbled, giggling as a red haired man helped her in.   
  
Gina frowned deeply, "Where have you been Miss Kaoru?"   
  
"Just out for the night Gina..."   
  
"It's been a week!"   
  
"So..." Kaoru slurred.   
  
"Go to bed." Gina ordered, "The boys will be home soon. I don't want them to see _THIS!_   
  
Kaoru kissed the red head and disappeared into her bedroom, "Don't be mad Gina!" She yelled as she walked by.   
  
"Just who are you?" Gina asked folding her arms.   
  
"Kenshin Himura, Miss Gina. Kaoru talks much of you." The red haired man smiled politly.   
  
"I'm sure she does." Gina replied the reknown author coldly. _ Communist_ her mind hissed.   
  
Kenshin looked embarrassed under the glare, "I'll... be going now." He placed a book on the table, "It's Kaoru's."   
  
"It's already happened Mr. Himura." Gina said stiffly, glancing sharply at the book.   
  
Kenshin turned around confused, "Excuse me?"   
  
"The Passing of the Forbidden."   
  
Kenshin was left staring at the wooden door; a resounding slam echoed Gina's words.   
  
***   
  
Kaoru slowly sipped the soup before her.   
  
Gina wore a frown on her face, often glancing at 'her boys.'   
  
"Um... Gina..." Kaoru began.   
  
Gina glanced up. Kaoru was startled by the haunted cold look in the other woman's eyes.   
  
"Miss Kaoru. How could you?" She asked in cold fury.   
  
Kaoru shivered; it was as if the room at become an igloo, chilling to the bone.   
  
"What's done is done Gina." She replied, trying to keep panic from her voice.   
  
"Will it continue?" Gina implored.   
  
"Fate will have that final say." Kaoru rubbed her forehead, which was slightly pounding in pain.   
  
"So what now Miss Kaoru?" Gina gave a hard sigh.   
  
"What do you mean?" Kaoru quickened her eyebrows.   
  
Gina's voice raised, "How can you... stay in a house where your husband has provided, eat the food that your husband worked for, wear the clothes your husband's money brings, or even... look him honestly in the eyes again? Tell me Miss Kaoru. Explain to me why you have not run away with _him_ yet, or why you aren't sitting in shame. Miss Kaoru---"   
  
**SLAP!**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I stop?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll continue....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gina stumbled back. Her face instantly flamed from the blow.   
  
Kaoru looked stunned, staring at her hand as if it had a mind of its own.   
  
The room was deathly silent. Even the boys who had been arguing were silent.   
  
A split second later, then was the noisy pounding as the boys rushed over to their 'mother.' Tsutomu shot Kaoru a glare. Kaoru cowered back; in his eyes, she had been labeled a threat, to a woman who all the boys considered as thier mother.   
  
Tatsuo rushed into his mother's arm. Gina held her son close as the boy weeped.   
  
Tsuyoshi was sitting at Gina's feet, guarding her from the 'threat.' Tsutomu stood tall lean on the arm of the chair, golen eyes aimed at Kaoru.   
  
Kaoru was jealous; Gina and her three lovely adoring sons as her feet; to aid thier mother. The perfect family, minus Okita of course... almost perfect.   
  
Kaoru sprang to her feet, "You know, I was always jealous of you!" She pointed to the young woman cradling her son.   
  
Gina glared up, "Why?"   
  
"You had this fairy tale life, this perfect loving husband, the adoring kids... down to you siblings and parents I bet." Kaoru spat harshly.   
  
Gina's face twisted into a cruel sad smile, "I'm sorry to disappoint you."   
  
Kaoru was about to slam the foor to her room, "Huh?"   
  
"You had the adventure... running away from home! You had a great life there!"   
  
"But--"   
  
"I watched my parents excecute by my neighbors... as traitors, loyalist to the Japanese! All this were false accusations... only greedy people angry at my father's good fortune."   
  
"I'm sorr-" Kaoru was cut off.   
  
"You ,on the other hand, ran away from your family. You went back to them and they welcomed you again. They arranged your marriage, it was a good one too, had you accepted your good luck. Instead, you hated being 'bound' as you would say to any man... and went to search for what you could find by yourself."   
  
"Gina--" Kaoru never heard Gina's tale, only that she lived with her aunt and uncle met Okita... and the rest was history.   
  
"You judge too quickly Miss Kaoru. My life isn't a pot of gold. I believe I deserve a little rest from all these troubles. I don't look for trouble; it simply finds me... But you... you **go looking** for trouble." Gina cast a dark look at Kaoru.   
  
Kaoru growled angerily, "LOOK AT YOURSELF! Your life now is... bliss!! You even have oh-SO-adoring children at your feet, to comfort you when your husband is off. What do _**I**_ have?"   
  
Gina fell silent.   
  
Kaoru looked at the woman sitting in a pool of shining sunlight, with a boy cradled in one arm, and two at her feet, "I have nothing." She blinked back her angry tears.   
  
Kaoru closed the door harshly, but she still heard Gina's soft reply.   
  
_"You never cherished what you have."_   
  
In fury, Kaoru smashed the vase in her room.   
  
***   
  
Kenshin refolded the letter; Tomoe's letter. This week he had been on... heaven... with Kaoru. A passion he could not even fathom had exsisted until now...until Kaoru.   
  
He felt a rush of shame pass over him. What now of his wife, his sons? What had become of his life?   
  
"Kenshin?"   
  
Kenshin glance up to see Kaoru standing there with tears coming down, "Kaoru..."   
  
"What will become of us?" She wailed falling into his outstrectched arms.   
  
Kenshin held her close, "I don't know..."   
  
"Kenshin..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I love you." Kaoru held her breath.   
  
Kenshin sighed; he could not deny what his heart felt, "I love you too."   
  
"But this is forbidden." Kaoru whispered.   
  
"We'll find a way... in the end."   
  
"Guess this is good-bye."   
  
"I'll be here for another month or so."   
  
"Good."   
  
***   
  
"Mama!" Kenji yelled for his mother from the front door. He wheezed slightly.   
  
Tomoe instantly rushed him to bed. "Don't work our your lungs!"   
  
"But Mama-"   
  
"Kenji. Mama and Baba love you and want to take care of you. Go and rest."   
  
_(A/N: Baba- father in chinese)_   
  
"Yes Mama."   
  
Tomoe sighed as her youngest son went to bed. She reached over for the last letter she had recieved from her husband.   
  
He seemed distant; she worried about his health, or maybe it was his writing.   
  
He was spending more and more time in cities...   
  
What was he doing? Having an affair?   
  
Tomoe shook such thoughts from her head; this is Kenshin Himura. He would never do a thing like that. She was just losing her head.   
  
***   
  
=Three Weeks Later=   
  
Kaoru was sitting on Kenshin's bed, watching his hunch over the desk writing. She got up and walked over, sitting on Kenshin's lap and kissing him deeply.   
  
"Kenshin..."   
  
Kenshin brushed a lock of hair out of the woman's bright blue eyes.   
  
"Kaoru... I'm sorry."   
  
"Kenshin... what?"   
  
Kenshin pointed to the letter, "It's from my wife... I can't keep this up."   
  
Kaoru pouted like a spoiled child, "But Kenshin... I love you!"   
  
"Love you too Koaru... but we can't keep this up!"   
  
"So this is the end huh?" Kaoru was heartbroken. She had found her fairy tale prince, only now she had to give him up... as another broken dream... just becuase...   
  
"Perhaps in another time... had it been another place, another life, another..." Kenshin whispered as he held Kaoru close.   
  
Kaoru's tears wetted his shirt. She pulled away and looked at the red haired man.   
  
"Kenshin." She began."   
  
He kissed her, but not for closure... it was a passionate one...   
  
"Just once more Kenshin... please...." Kaoru begged, "I want to be loved one more time... by a man who truly loves me... just once more."   
  
One more night of the forbidden passion...   
  
***   
  
=Three Weeks Later=   
  
Soujirou knew somethind was amiss the minute he walked into the apartment.   
  
Gina was sewing on one side of the room; Kaoru was dusting in another.   
  
It wasn't odd...it was just the way they moved, like they were avoiding each other.   
  
Gina flew into Okita's arms, whispering something in his ear. Okita broke into a broad smile.   
  
Kaoru gave Soujirou a half-hearted smile. Her face suddenly paled and she dashed to the bathroom.   
  
Soujirou's eyebrows lifted.   
  
"She's been feeling sick since two weeks ago... every morning..."   
  
"Perhaps it is the changing of weather." Okita suggest.   
  
"Perhaps." Soujirou agreed, but he knew it wasn't the answer. Something was just **NOT** right... but he couldn't place is finger on it.   
  
"Okita. Will you go to the market and buy some fresh tofu?" Gina asked quietly.   
  
Okita grinned, "Sure thing. Coming Sou'?"   
  
Soujirou nodded, "Comin'."   
  
Gina grabbed Soujirou's arm before he left, "I'm sure it's just a slight cold."   
  
"'Hope its nothing serious." Okita chimmed in.   
  
Soujirou nodded firmly; no need for them to become involved.   
  
"Souj'?" Okita waved a hand in front of Soujirou.   
  
"What?" Soujirou snapped.   
  
Okita ignored Soujirou's rudeness with a beaming smile, "Gina's pregnant again!!"   
  
"Congrats." Soujirou said drily. Why could he never be a father? His fists involuntary clenched in utter fustration. Sometimes, he just evnied his best friend.   
  
***   
  
Kaoru took the oppurtunity to see Kenshin. No one would notice... and she **NEEDED** to see him.   
  
"Kenshin..." She walked into the room softly.   
  
"Kaoru... we kinda agreed not to see each other again." Kenshin's voice was broken but firm.   
  
"Kenshin... we have a problem."   
  
Kenshin sighed, "No... you have a problem. It's done and OVER. I have a wife, you have a husband. I told you... we can't keep this up!" He turned around to face her.   
  
"I'm pregnant."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
That just makes it a WHOLE new ballgame, huh?   
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so... fast moving. It's just that this chapter was already finished... until my computer wiped it out. So this chapter is like a short... faster... version of it. Tell me if your confused and I can probably fill in the details.   
  
I know where this story is going... and how it will end.   
  
Be aware... it's not always a happy ending.   
  
I personally don't believe in fairy tale endings... and this story is going to express that.   
  
Thanks for reading! Please be so kind to leave a review! ^.^   
  



	8. What to do

  
  
Passing of the Forbidden   
  
Hi! Rotating updating my stories. Updates will be less frequent, sorry! (>  
**_ +Review Responses+_**   
  
MissBehavin: Yup... the fun is just beginning. Your wondering will be over at the end of this story! Thanks for reviewing! ^^   
  
Kiriakis: Aww... I won't make Soujirou insane... he doesn't seem like that kind of person. Soujirou's sweet! Thanks for reading! ^^   
  
Wistful-Eyes: Well... I've always thought of Kaoru as a VERY jealous type person. Although I like her character, I can't help but sometime be annoyed at her for it, but it makes her human... like her temper... Can't even START on that. Thanks for reading! ^^   
  
+++++++++   
  
As always.... happy reading! ^.^   
  
Just a warning... the end of this story will be depressing! (So I believe as of now)   
  
I've seen this in the beginning of some stories... quotes that fit with the chapter. I'm going to **attempt** to do that. See if it fits...   
  
=========================================   
  
_Trouble is part of your life, and if you don't share it, you don't give the person who loves you a chance to love you enough.   
-Dinah Shore _   
  
  
  
_Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome.   
-Isaac Asimov _   
  
=========================================   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin." Kaoru sobbed, "I'm SO sorry."   
  
Kenshin felt as if his whole world just collasped by the magnitude of her two words. "Kaoru... Look at me." She glanced up fearfully at him. "It takes two to tango." He said, running his hands through his red hair.   
  
"What will we do!?"   
  
"Nothing for now... come back... when you can... we both need time to think this through."   
  
Kaoru nodded and hurried away.   
  
***   
  
"Kaoru!"   
  
Kaoru looked around quickly; she had been caught! She was trying to get back home quickly, "Soujirou, Okita." She bowed her head, "I came out for some air."   
  
Soujirou looked fairly concerned, "Perhaps fresh air is best."   
  
"You seem better already." Okita concurred.   
  
Kaoru gave her husband a weak smile as he stomach growlled, "I didn't eat much today. I threw most of it up."   
  
Soujirou nodded, "Let us go home then."   
  
Kaoru nodded... home.   
  
***   
  
Soujirou kept looking at his wife. There was something wrong; something that was making her so unhappy.   
  
Kaoru and Gina barely even looked at each other.   
  
After dinner and Kaoru was off in thier room, Soujirou forced Gina to talk to him.   
  
"Gina... what is going on?"   
  
"Nothing Soujirou."   
  
"Gina... I know something is wrong. You and Kaoru never speak. Tsutomus looks like he wants to hurt my wife... with those glares, its not too hard to miss. Tsuyoshi looks like he wants to say something but is afraid to. What is going on?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Gina... you and Kaoru have been circling each other like vultures..."   
  
Gina looked away, "Nothing..."   
  
"Gina..." Soujirou looked lost, "I need to know what is bothering Kaoru..."   
  
"I do not feel it is my place to say anything."   
  
"Please..."   
  
"Perhaps it is better to ask your wife..."   
  
With that, Gina departed. It was not her place to tell.   
  
Soujirou glanced around silently before opening the door to the bedroom.   
  
Kaoru was already asleep on the bed. Soujirou's shoulders dropped, and he stumbled into bed. He would talk to her tomorrow.   
  
***   
  
Tomoe looked around at her parent's home. She was leaving that following morning.   
  
The air had not helped Kenji; he had died that night.   
  
Tomoe gave a bittersweet smile. He had been taken away from her, but she knew he was no longer in pain. She had sent a letter to Kenshin, but he probably had not recieved it yet.   
  
She could just see his pained face as he read the letter; she would not be there to offer him comfort.   
  
Her father shuffled in, placing an urn on her bed, "It's Kenji..."   
  
Tomoe run her delicate fingers over the engravings. "Kenji..."   
  
Oh how she missed her sweet little boy. She could not help but feel it was so unfair for her still to be alive and him in charred remains in an urn.   
  
She did not feel an immerse amount of pain or sorrow. In fact, she felt impassive. She even felt a bit of joy.   
  
Why should she morn when her son was laughing and playing in the clouds, free from the coughs that had racked his small frame every day of his short life?   
  
There was no need to shed tears; tears would do nothing.   
  
All she could do was pick and and live her life.   
  
She felt different; like she had become someone else during her time of solitude here on her family farm.   
  
She had done a lot of thinking and self-reflection. Had her parents found out she may have been beaten; a proper wife was not to think such frivolous thoughts.   
  
A proper wife was docile and respectful. She was to honor, cherish and obey her husband. She was to perform her duties with grace and perfection. She was to tend to her husbands every needs. She was to keep the house and stay the dutiful button-lipped wife. The wife was dependant on the husband for support; she was too weak an incapable to do anything herself.   
  
But times were changing. Tomoe did not want to be bound by "tradition." These changing times called for reform; a break from the traditions long outdated.   
  
Kenshin, although he was a great man, Tomoe could help but feel shadowed by him. As a child she had dreams of being on stage; dancing, singing, performing....   
  
But she gave up all those 'foolish' dreams for marriage.   
  
She loved Kenshin; she truly did. She wasn't 'in love' with him like he was to her. She didn't have DEEP intense feelings. A proper woman was not suppose to show emotion.   
  
She loved Kenshin, but sometimes she could not help thinking,   
  
what life would be like, had she made her own choices...   
  
***   
  
"I'm going to take a long walk..." Kaoru annouced the next morning.   
  
Soujirou and Okita were pouring over a newspaper. Gina was washing dishes.   
  
She knew where she was going, the famililar sights all around her. The brisk breeze sent a comfort. The music from the chapel wove around her lithe body, almost like she was dancing again.   
  
Dancing away her troubles, in a field now long gone... a field of dreams that had gone in flames... many... many years ago.   
  
"Ken'?" Kaoru shuffled into the room.   
  
Kenshin looked broken. His once proud shoulders sagged with weight. The viberant violet eyes were dullish yellow almost. He made almost aged five years in one night.   
  
There seemed as if there were a knife, slicing into his heart, ans slowly twisting, leaving Kenshin to eternally suffer.   
  
"Kenshin..."   
  
"Kaoru... I'm so sorry... I must have hurt you so much. How must I have failed you and Tomoe... and what of my children. Will they know thier father a..."   
  
Kaoru silenced him, "It takes two to tangle."   
  
"So now what?"   
  
"I want this child...." Kaoru said softly, "But everyone will know it isn't Soujirou's."   
  
"Not-"   
  
"Kenshin, even if this child does not have purple eyes and red hair, everyone will know. Soujirou has been away over a month."   
  
"Kaoru... I want to marry you... I would love to marry you and raise this child as our own."   
  
"We need someone to help us." Kaoru said, "Someone who understands."   
  
Kenshin looked up, "Miss Gina."   
  
***   
  
Gina looked aloof as Kaoru asked her to come with her to see Kenshin.   
  
"Please... I need your help... you're my only true friend..."   
  
Gina's face softened as they walked down the stairs, "How far are you along?"   
  
Kaoru jerked up, "How-"   
  
"I know... I've seen the signs."   
  
Kaoru pulled open Kenshin's door. Kenshin was sitting there. He looked up at Gina, "We need your help, Miss Gina."   
  
"I can see that." Gina replied dryly, "What do you expect me to do?"   
  
Kaoru and Kenshin both shrugged.   
  
Gina looked annoyed, "So what do you want to do."   
  
"Riase this child." Kaoru replied.   
  
"Together." Kenshin added.   
  
"If that's possible..." Kaoru injected.   
  
"I do not see how that is possible... expect with..." Gina frowned.   
  
"A divorce." Kenshin sighed, "We know."   
  
"Are you willing to go through with it?" Gina asked, "Can you put your family through that Mr. Himura?"   
  
"I should go see my wife...and my children. They are back with my parents..."   
  
"Will Soujirou agree?" Kaoru asked Gina.   
  
Gina looked at the woman seriously, "You just purposed to divorce a war hero... I have no idea."   
  
"Perhaps if it had been another time... another place... another life.. maybe..." Kenshin said.   
  
"I don't want to be a burden...I've caused too much trouble for us all already." Kaoru looked forlourn.   
  
Kenshin kissed the top of Kaoru's head, "I will go to my family tomorrow."   
  
"We will talk to Soujirou tomorrow mourning." Kaoru finished.   
  
They all went on thier seperate ways.   
  
***   
  
Gina suddenly grabbed Kaoru's arm just before they entered the apartment, "Don't hurt him..."   
  
"Who.. Kenshin?"   
  
"No... Soujirou." Gina glared slightly, "He loves you."   
  
"He sure has a funny way of showing it." Kaoru snapped.   
  
Gina's face darkened, "Fate has not been kind on him."   
  
Kaoru snorted, "Like I believe that..."   
  
Gina shook her head, "Just becuase you smile everyday doesn't mean you're not hurting inside Miss Kaoru."   
  
"A smile means happiness."   
  
Gina rubbed her face in fustration, "Just don't hurt him... he really is a great person."   
  
Kaoru nodded, "He is a gentleman."   
  
The two woman found Soujirou in the kitchen making soup. He grinned and waved them over, "I made soup... it'll make you feel better Kaoru!"   
  
Okita, who has been trying some, began to cough frantically. He turned red and then purple before slumping over the table.   
  
Gina rushed over, ""kita?"   
  
Kaoru was tearing, "Oh my..."   
  
Soujirou was in utter despair.   
  
All of a sudden, Okita lifted his head with a grin, "Gott'cha!"   
  
Gina slapped her forehead. "Should've known."   
  
Kaoru sat down quickly, "Dear me."   
  
Soujirou waved the wooden spoon at his friend, "Don't do that again."   
  
"Only works once." Okita shrugged, "But who knows, I may just die like that some day."   
  
Kaoru got up and rushed into the bathroom to throw up. Coming out, Soujirou placed the soup in front of her, "Drink. It'll make you feel beter."   
  
Gina glanced at the soup before rushing into the bathroom to throw up too.   
  
Soujirou narrowed his eyes. Gina was pregnant and she had often threw up doing her first pregnancy. Kaoru was throwing up; Soujirou wondered if Kaoru was pregnant... but why did she not tell him?   
  
He hoped Kaoru would tell him what was going on!   
  
***   
  
Kenshin half-heartedly opened the door. A man gave him an 'urgent' letter.   
  
Kenshin tore the envelope; the letter was from Tomoe.   
  
Instantly he felt ill. How could he further destroy his family?   
  
Kenji, the boy never really knew his father. Kenshin had neglected his family for so long... Daichi he barely every saw and Tomoe, his sweet loving wife...   
  
He needed a drink. He grabbed his coat and made his way to a local tavern.   
  
He needed to clear his mind, find someone he could just throw his troubles at, drinking his sorrows away.   
  
The bartender looked at the red head, "So what's your problem?"   
  
Kenshin looked up sadly, "A lot..."   
  
"No problem man... that's what I'm here for..."   
  
Nearby, a reporter named Kanryu Takeda leaned over. Kenshin Himura, the author, having problems? This would make a great front page headline.   
  
***   
  
Kenshin got up early the next morning. He had a slight headache, but he dismissed it. He was going home.   
  
He pulled a large hat over his head; he just wanted to get home in peace.   
  
He wrote a quick note to Kaoru, leaving it on his desk before closing the door to his room. It had been a room of passion and inspiration, but they were only dreams.   
  
With dreams, reality was not too far behind.   
  
***   
  
Okita stepped out to greet the bright morning. He made his way through the early morning merchants who were just beginning to set up thier wares.   
  
He purchased fresh cut lily and narcissus flowers for the house. He bargained with the local shopkeeper for a ladle that had broken when Soujirou was cooking his soup. He was happy to get the prince he asked for.   
  
He had gotten a letter from Mr. Saitou found that the letter contained a considerable amount of money for the passage to the United States. There was almost enough, perhaps they would leave in a month or two, before Gina had thier baby.   
  
Okita grinned, perhaps his second child would be an American!   
  
On his way home he picked up a newspaper. He folded it carelessly without even glances as he searched his pockets for loose change.   
  
He finally opened the paper, trudeing back home in a blithe mood.   
  
That was... until he read the headline story...   
  
***   
  
Soujirou slammed the paper down, make the table jump. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Sorry for the long wait on this chapter.   
  
I've been really busy... ALMOST SPRING BREAK! ^.^   
  
I'll try to get another chapter up before I go on vacation April 9th.   
  
*TRY!* No promises.   
  
Thanks for reading. Please review!   
  



	9. Seasons of Change

  
  
Passing of the Forbidden   
  
Very sorry... busy busy busy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! ^.^   
  
=========================================   
  
_ Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that.   
-- Michael Leunig   
  
The course of true love never did run smooth.   
-- William Shakespeare_   
  
=========================================   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
There was no sound from the table in the corner of the restaurant. Kaoru had a long pale face. Next to her was seated Soujirou, with an unreadable expression. Gina looked from one to the other. Okita gripped his wife's hand.   
  
"May I take your order?" The waiter asked.   
  
Okita quickly ordered and they were left in silence again.   
  
The newspaper was laid on the table. It's headline read, "Himura's Love Affair with Hero's Wife" The story was on Kaoru and Kenshin's relationship.   
  
"When did this start?" Soujirou's voice cut through the air.   
  
Kaoru winced, "Just after you left..." Her voice was a whisper.   
  
The silence fell again. Gina swallowed uncomfortably. This was not the way it was suppose to happen.   
  
"Why..." Soujirou's voice cracked.   
  
Kaoru hung her head, "Love cannot be controlled."   
  
A tear slipped down Soujirou's face. He wiped it away quickly, "Was I a bad husband?" Soujirou mumbled, "I wasn't a good one that I know... but was a truly horrible?"   
  
Kaoru began to tear, "No... you're so kind..." Her head dropped.   
  
"I can't be..." Soujirou raked his hand through his hair.   
  
"No no..." Kaoru protested, "I love you... I'm just not in love with you like I am with Kenshin."   
  
"I can't give you that fairy tale life you wanted... and he can..."   
  
"Soujirou, your're just not her k-" Okita started.   
  
Gina elbowed her husband, "Soujirou... Kenshin may not give Kaoru her fairy tale ending.... but she loves him..."   
  
"Then go."   
  
Kaoru glanced up. Soujirou had pushed himself away from the table and walked to the balcony of the restaurant. "Just go to him."   
  
"I've dishonored your name..." Kaoru began.   
  
"Just go. Don't worry about my name... I worry about yours."   
  
"Soujirou..."   
  
"Go Kaoru." His voice was firm and inexpressive. It was as if he had been sucked of all emotion.   
  
Kaoru's face broke into a smile. She flung herself at Soujirou and hugged him. He did not respond. She stepped back, hurt. "I do love you." She said as she hurried away, probably to mail Kenshin a letter.   
  
Gina and Okita sat in thier seats, dumbfounded. Soujirou walked towards them, "If you love something let it go. If it comes back to you, you will keep it forever. If it doesn't, it was never yours." His eyes wandered past the doorway into the crowded street and beyond the mountains that touched the clouds.   
  
Okita grinned and patted his friend on the back, "You're a good man Soujirou."   
  
Gina nodded in accord, "Very good man."   
  
Soujirou, having seen the paper, had been encumbered with befuddlement, but now he felt his decision helped bring a heavy heart to peace. He held is stoic face, hoping to ease the sharp pain in his heart.   
  
***   
  
"You have DISHONORED your family... your wife... your SONS!" Kenshin watched in disgust as his father drivelled his words out.   
  
"Son sir." Kenshin pointed out to his angry father. This time he was not ingratiate, like he had been usually with his father.   
  
Kenshin's mother was in tears. She knelt by the altar, lighting incense. Her soft strain chant to the ancestors were useless, Kenshin scoffed. They were dead, what could they do? She was only praying as her form of castigating him.   
  
"It's that evil writing of yours that has brought this upon this family. In that devil book Passing of the Forbidden... how DARE you!?" His father inveighed at his son.   
  
Tomoe silently looked at her hands. She slowly traced the urn with her smooth fingers, "Kenji..."   
  
"I still want to marry Kaoru." Kenshin snapped. "You can't stop true love. A cold-heart monster like you wouldn't know about love anyways." He slammed both hand into the wall with a closed fist.   
  
Kenshin's father stumbled back a few paces before collecting himself, "I leave that decision up to your wife." He replied acrimoniously.   
  
Tomoe turned her head and walked outside. She gazed at the rain falling around her.   
  
So much had changed...   
  
"Tomoe."   
  
Tomoe glanced behind her, "Kenshin."   
  
She stopped by the willow tree and leaned against it, "Where have our lives taken us?"   
  
"Tomoe... please... we need to talk."   
  
Tomoe waved her hand, "I need time..."   
  
Tomoe conintued to watch the wind whip her hair and face. Her dress was wet, but she did not mind. She plucked a green leaf from the air and twirled it in her hand. She let it go, watching it be lifted by the strong gust of wind and taken away in a tortuous dance. Away...   
  
She entered the house and came to her father-in-law's study. Kenshin was sitting there with his father. "I have made my decision." Tomoe proclaimed.   
  
Kenshin interrupted, "Before anything... I do love you Tomoe. I have always loved you. I just.... Kaoru..."   
  
Tomoe eyes brimmed with tears, "I know.. that's why I agree to the divorce."   
  
Her father-in-law leapt from his chair, "Tomoe... you can't be serious."   
  
"I am. I myself have longed to seek my own life. Best of wishes to your new wife and child."   
  
Kenshin nodded, "I will never forgot you."   
  
"You are welcome here Tomoe." Her mother-in-law replied. "Daichi may stay with us when you seek your life Tomoe."   
  
Tomoe smiled, "I am very fortunate."   
  
Kenshin grinned, "As a I."   
  
***   
  
Daichi was sitting on the outside steps, reaching his chubby hands into the cool rain.   
  
Tomoe seated herself next to her son. "Daichi... Grandmother says she still has to feed you... you're going to learned to use chopstick okay?"   
  
Daichi looked at his mother and nodded cheerfully, "M'kay."   
  
"You're very brusque too... no manners... a little spoiled... we're gonna make you a good little boy Daichi." Tomoe leaned her head against her son's black hair.   
  
Kenshin walked out, under the umbrage of the roof. He watch his son and wife. Tomoe noticed him and motioned to him to sit.   
  
He held the urn in his hand as he sat down next to his son.   
  
"Wha's ta?" Daichi pointed to the jar.   
  
Tomoe leaned over, "That's your little brother."   
  
Daichi turned to his mother excitedly, "Is he a lil tiny boy?"   
  
Kenshin nodded, "Yes he is."   
  
"Can I play with him?"   
  
"Kenji is far away now... one day you can play with him." Tomoe replied.   
  
"Promise?"   
  
Kenshin patted his son, "I promised."   
  
The three sat in silence, listening to the drumming of the rain; a small nebulous glimmer of an evanescent peace....of a family.   
  
***   
  
Kenshin returned to the busy city. He heard no news on Kaoru. The affair though, was still the talk around town. It had caused consternation for everyone, as the affair was denounced by the old as abasement and revelled by the new as true love.   
  
He rented a larger apartment. He sent word to Gina, but recieved nothing back.   
  
For days he wandered the streets in hopes of catching a glimpse of Kaoru, in case her husband did not let her go.   
  
Under the umbrage of the stand, Kenshin paused to peruse through soome new books. He remembered seeing a small store, empty and on sale. What if he...   
  
He made a quickly dash back, and in a dew short days, he was the proud owner of his very own bookstore. Then again, he had the prerogative of being a well-known author and the man had instantly sold it to Kenshin.   
  
The lurid news of the affair soon died down. Kenshin was content with working his small business and writing on the side. The job was sinecure, and he was free most of the day. He still dreamed about Kaoru coming to him.   
  
He was about the close up on night when a thin pair of arm threw themselves around him.   
  
He did not even need to turn around to know it was her, "Kaoru."   
  
She giggled, "Saw the store..."   
  
Kenshin turned to face her, "How does it look?" She winked at him coyly.   
  
"A bit bare..."   
  
"I was taking about myself."   
  
"I was too." Kaoru gave another musical laugh.   
  
"So... you staying for good..."   
  
Kaoru heaved a sigh, "No..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Soujirou won't-"   
  
"It's not that..." Kaoru began, "I mean.... I'm staying with you... but first you need to pick up all my stuff."   
  
"You're... staying?" Kenshin's eyes grew wide.   
  
Kaoru nodded, "We're a family now... right?"   
  
Kenshin looked into her eyes. "That question doesn't even need a reply." He leaned in and kissed her, in the doorway of thier new life.   
  
Their life........_ together......._   
  
***   
  
"Miss me?"   
  
Kenshin grinned, "Kaoru... of course I have."   
  
"Baby's coming soon..."   
  
"Three monthes... I know." Kenshin kissed Kaoru deeply.   
  
"Okita and Gina leave in a month for the United States. Okita is so proud, his child, an American."   
  
"Still jealous of them?" Kenshin kissed her again.   
  
Kaoru giggled, "When I've got you? Nope."   
  
Kenshin straightened the books on the shelf.   
  
Kaoru sat down comfortably in a chiar. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her abdomen. She gasped loudly.   
  
Kenshin rushed to her side, "Kaoru? Wha's the matter?" His face was etched with worry.   
  
"I--I--- th--th---th--ink---ink---- baby--com-"   
  
Without another word Kenshin called the hospital and the doctor. He hurried to call a cab.   
  
They were at the hospital in less than half an hour. Kenshin took the time to send a boy to Gina's apartment.   
  
Kaoru was in labor and the doctor demanded Kenshin leave due to some "complications."   
  
"Any news yet?" Gina asked breathlessly. She was quite large herself, breathless even after a short paced walk.   
  
"Just that there were some 'complications.'" Kenshin sighed, "I hope its nothing."   
  
Okita let his face go blank, but a look from his wife confirmed she had the same fear as he. What had happened to Tokio may happen to Kaoru.   
  
Soujirou walked in slowly. He met Kenshin's eyes briefly before turning his face to glace out the small window.   
  
"Does he have to be here?" Kenshin whispered to Gina.   
  
Gina frowned, annoyed, "Yes he does. He cares about her too. Goodness, you think just because she loves you that you're the only one that cares about her. Soujirou loves Kaoru and there's no doubt about that." Gina snapped before stomping over to the man staring at the sun setting.   
  
"Souj'?" Gina calmly called out.   
  
Soujirou did not even acknowledge her presence. He just stood looking at the ruby red ball fading into the darkened sky.   
  
Gina motioned to her husband. Okita placed a hand on Soujirou's shoulders. Okita felt a shudder runn from his hand, chilling his bones. "Souj..."   
  
"She's not going to make it." Soujirou said quietly.   
  
"How'd-"   
  
"I don't know... I just know she's in a lot of pain... she's not going to make it."   
  
"Don't say something like that." Okita said, "Kaoru's strong."   
  
"She's too strong..."   
  
"She'll be fine. You'll see," Okita gave a wide grin before return to his chair.   
  
Soujirou looked up at the stars, "Kaoru...."   
  
***   
  
He knew before the doctors even came out with the news about her condition.   
  
He had already sensed the passing. She was now at peace; she wasn't in pain.   
  
And he was almost relieved she would be fine. She was in good hands.   
  
Of course, he didn't see the doctor, it wasn't his place.... anymore.   
  
Gina came and told him the news, her eyes brimming with tears.   
  
He sat there, silently.   
  
He had felt it when her pain had overwhelmed her... and then nothing...   
  
He felt her mind slip away from him.   
  
_ Don't go... _ His mind called to hers as he felt her slipping away. _ You have so much! _   
  
_ I'm sorry. _ Her voice was tearful but sanguine. _ I must go... _   
  
_ Then go. _ Once again he had to say those words. Once again he felt her leaving him... forever.... all over again...   
  
But this time she felt it too... becuase she was letting go too. She was leaving... forever. _ I love you. _   
  
_ Just go. I'll be fine. _ He brooded tranquilly. _ Love you too. _   
  
_ Soujirou... _ Her mind when blank.   
  
And he knew.... she was gone. There was a deep black empty void in his mind... he felt it in his heart.   
  
***   
  
Kenshin looked at the doctor, "She's..... gone?"   
  
The doctor looked depressed, "She went in labor way to early. The child died in her. She lost too much blood... there was nothing we can do. I'm sorry."   
  
"I bet you are." Kenshin said bitterly, "YOU'RE not the one with a DEAD son... and now a WIFE... and ANOTHER SON!!" Kenshin was spitting worlds out in fury.   
  
The doctor duck from the blow Kenshin had for him. Okita manged to intercept the blow, twisting Kenshin's arm behind him. "Calm down..."   
  
Kenshin swung aorund like a mad man. He didn't care anymore. He was angry and sad.   
  
Gina reached for Kenshin's other hand. Her fingers slipped grabbing his wrist and he slammed the back of his hand into her face.   
  
She gave a sharp gasp as she tumbled to the floor. Soujirou leapt from his chair.   
  
Kenshin was still thrashing with Okita holding tightly to one arm. Soujirou frimly gripped the red haired monster by the shoulders. "Stop." He said authoritivly.   
  
The red monster stopped. Okita released his grip, rushing over to tend to his wife, who needed some help standing back up.   
  
The crazy yellow look in the monster's eyes faded into a dull luckluster gold eyes. A man was now shown in the what had been a monster. Kenshin glanced at Soujirou, who kept his grip on his shoulders.   
  
The two men locked eyes. They were going through the same thing... a loss of a woman... the ** same ** woman.   
  
They were tied by the bond... the bond of a smiling woman who brought a sliver of happiness into thier lives.   
  
And she was gone....   
  
All of left... was them....   
  
A void....   
  
A shell...   
  
All becuase...   
  
She was gone.   
  
***   
  
It wasn't fair. Kenshin sobbed as the bright sunny day was picked for the funeral.   
  
It just wasn't fair.   
  
As he watched the last of the dirt thrown onto her grave, he knew another chapter in his life was over. He knew what he was going to do now, where he was going. His life was turning in a fast pace now. His past was gone, start out with a clean slate.   
  
Just one thing before he left.   
  
He needed to warn them... of the coming danger.   
  
He peered around for them...   
  
Gina was sobbing on Okita's shoulders as Soujirou was placing a white lily on the grave.   
  
Them...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Sorry... so busy... no time to talk. Please review though! Thanks!   
  



End file.
